Revenge
by Fictionloverbhavya
Summary: Revenge or love? What you would have chosen? What if the one you love, killed your family? Is Love greater than revenge? or Revenge greater than love? what do you think? Reynico ff. Random people can also read it! :) -Bhavya
1. Chapter 1: The Stygian King

**Revenge is a story of…..revenge (XD) Just Kidding. It is basically -story (Shhh secret, you'll see later on).**

**K…on with the story.**

* * *

Alexia is a beautiful kingdom, situated in the valley of mountains. Once you come here, you will find yourself struck in its beauty. My father, King Julian should get all the credit in developing this organized kingdom.

My father believes in equality of all human and so does me and my brother. It is believed here that a king should be a judge, military leader as well as a father to its people, and that's why we all are send for the training for the future, whether it is a girl or a boy. And that's the reason I am a competent swordsman and horseman and a fighter. I and my brother are currently the ministers in our father's court.

You must be wondering who I am, right? Well, I am princess Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano of Alexia. But do not mistake me for one of those sophisticated princesses, I am a deadly fighter.

Our archenemy is none other than the kingdom of The Stygian King, Acella. Nobody knows his actual name; everyone calls him 'The stygian king', not that I am interested or anything but he's quite popular among king considering that he is very young, just 18, just as old as I am. It is impressive, don't get that in the wrong way but you see, being a king of large kingdom is tough enough and being a king at such a young age? Amazing.

I don't know why we are enemies, but we often have some 'disturbances' in our kingdom caused by his men, and by disturbances I mean, murders, political disorders and et cetera. So our kingdom also caused pretty much big damages there. Well, eye for an eye, right? We also had some wars between us. It wasn't our mistake, right?

But, we decided to make peace between our kingdoms so that our people can live fearlessly and peacefully.

So today is the 'meeting' day, when 'the stygian king' and my father would 'talk', which is more like lecturing, so to establish peace between our kingdom. So here I am, waiting for the _meeting_.

-Some HOURS later-

Can't they be _more_ _punctual_!? I have been waiting for HOURS! They were supposed to arrive 5 HOURS AGO!

"I hate them already." I said to my brother, Ryan.

"Patience sister, patience. Remember, peace and all." Ryan said almost laughing.

"My legs are hurting." I moaned, "Badly. I want to sleep." I have been standing and sitting for like 5 hours with no rest.

"Do you think we can make peace?" He asked after a long silence, in a serious tone.

"Honestly? No."

"Me too. But it's important, you know, or else there will be more fights and-" he stopped immediately.

"And what?"

"Nothing! Look they have arrived." Finally.

"We are really sorry for being so late." Said 'the stygian king's' minister.

"We didn't have to wait for much long." My father said.

My brother and I looked at each other and gave each other an expression of 'yes absolutely, we didn't even_ have_ to wait'. (Note the sarcasm).

"Now let's go, we have already wasted enough time." Said our minister.

We proceeded into the courtroom.

The king was hard not to notice. He has black hair and black eyes that have some unknown sadness and a fire for revenge in them. And he was incredibly hot. And he was looking back at me. Wait, what?

I turned my head.

But he seemed known to me. Like I know him but can't remember it.

-TIME LAPSE-

As I thought, the meeting didn't go well. Ahh… it went tragic.

First my father introduced us to the king.

"This is my son, Ryan, and this is my _dear_ daughter, Reyna." We bowed our head a little.

"Pleased to meet you." My brother and I said.

The king nodded his head.

I didn't really pay any attention to the meeting. My eyes were set on the king. How handsome he looked! His eyes, the deepest shade of black, unruly black hair and how intense these eyes looked when they stared back at mine. There were some feelings in them that I cannot make of. And again I felt like I know him, but I can't remember.

Wait he's looking back at me? I blushed and looked away.

How can I ever even look upon someone like that? I am already engaged!

Yes! Alas! It happened even without my consent!

I tell you the story and how it goes.

A year ago, a nobleman from another place came to our court as his own kingdom was razed by the army of Acella.

My father was greatly impressed by his manner, his grace and wit and soon he was able to gain a high post in the court.

But heart cannot be chained. Love cannot be controlled.

He was my companion as we were both ministers in the court. He could have chosen my brother's companionship, but instead he chose mine. I thought it was just out of friendship but slowly I learned that it was all because of love. He started coming nearer and closer. And as resulted, I started drifting away from him, started to spend my time alone, away from him.

He grew weirder, he started composing poems and sending them in letters to me.

They were usually like this, "O fair maid, o lovely princess, there's no comparison to your beauty here, please show a little pity on me, and please meet me."

I never answered to his messages.

He became less and less involved in court managements and spent time alone.

My father really appreciated him and wanted his presence in court. When he called for him, he told him his condition, by saying, "Your highness, I don't doubt thy judgment but you can't fulfill it my lord for it's too high to ask for."

"You ask for any lady in this very kingdom and you will get her."

"O king, she's the prettiest of all, her voice like singing of birds, her eyes like lotus, she is skilled in men's work as well (swordsmanship)"

"May I ask who this fair maid is?"

"O great king, before I tell her name to you, promise me you would marry her to me!"

"Of course! Who would not want to marry a noble person like you?"

"O king, the girl is your beautiful daughter."

"Of course! I would really want her to marry you!"

You see in Alexia if your father fixes your marriage with someone, you can't protest or else you will be executed.

Although Octavian was a noble, he was purely evil. I don't even like people who do evil deeds.

He would always give cruel punishments. Once, a man was excused of thievery and Octavian had his hands and legs cut and also his whole family's. It was gruesome but my father was blinded by him.

Moreover, I had my heart with someone else, someone whom I loved with all my heart. The necklace which I have around my neck is the token of love he gave me before parting. I gave him a special ring, given to me by my mother before she died.

I have never seen her nor do I remember her. My father used to say she was a goddess, which I take it as a compliment to her beauty.

Anyway back to the present. The meeting pretty much messed up today so it had been postpone for a day. Actually it was just our chief ministers arguing today.

So 'The stygian king' and his men would stay at our palace, at least for today.

* * *

**So you see, it is written in both old and modern english. excuse me please, i would write in only one language.**

**:)**

**-Bhavya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's he?

**Hiya guys again!**

**I still cannot decide whether to write in old English or modern English.**

**P.S: Help.**

**BTW: Options for cast is open.**

* * *

**The Stygian king's POV:**

Beautiful. That's the only word to describe Alexia ….and…it's princess.

You did grow beautifully, Avila. But again, you were beautiful from the start. You hadn't changed a bit, Avila, same stubborn, strong and wise.

But that will never lessen the hatred I have for you. You are the most cruel and deceitful of all your family.

When I'll punish your family, you will get the harshest of all, not even death, you will _beg _for death.

I'll raze your kingdom of which you are so proud of! There's no pity for the people of this particular kingdom.

Meeting? Nonsense. I came here only to give reassurance to my plan.

Darkness, that's what I like because it's my identity and it, also gives me strength and power and I love it because I am a son of Hades. Yes, you heard me right; I am a half-blood, a son of Hades.

I knew it from the beginning that love is for the stupids and idiots. I did a mistake once, but now I learned and am stronger and am surer that love is foolish.

I clutched my sword tighter. It is made purely of stygian iron which is purely black.

That's when I decided that is should take a walk in the garden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that's when I saw her, with someone, arguing? Yeah, maybe, definitely arguing because I am pretty sure that's her work most of the time. Well, as long as I have known her.

But who is he? He seems to get too close to her. But why would I care? What am I feeling right now?

She waved her hand in front of him and rolled her eyes. He sighed, said something and turned and left.

Now she was alone. She sat on one of the stone benches, looking up at the stars, tears reflecting in her eyes.

Suddenly, I remembered that day, when I promised her:

That day she came late. I was waiting for her as usual near the lake.

When she came, she was all sad. She wasn't talking and seemed lost.

"What happened? You alright?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No it's just, just my step-mother." She said, fighting back her tears, "She's again torturing Ryan and me".

I smiled a dry smile, "Everything will get better." My mother used to tell me this when I was little.

I wrapped my hands around her, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Why is life so cruel?" as far as I know, her mother passed away when she was 2 years old and then she was raised by a cruel step-mother. I can understand it.

"Few more years, just few more years, and then I promise I will never let you be sad." I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I am waiting these years to end." She sighed.

"Everything will go off in a blink." She laughed a little. We both knew that it wasn't true.

**-PRESENT-**

I don't know why but I wanted to chop-off that man's head.

* * *

**Of course you will want to chop-off his head.**

**No, none of this is Hera's or Aphrodite's work, Shreya.**

**This is mine work ;) **

**Sorry for short chappie `:\**

**-Bhavya:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack-1

Reyna's POV

I woke up as soon as the sun rays entered my rooms.

I remembered seeing the stygian king in the garden. It was dark, with the moonlight falling on his face. He reminded me so much of….what if he is him? No he's dead.

But the last night reminded me so much of that day.

I was walking in the woods, where we were staying during our training. I was upset due to some girl trying to seduce him. I hated her so much for that.

I felt someone's hand in my hand. It was him. I tried to jerk my hand away but he turned me around and looked straight into my eyes. They were dark but there was a feeling in them, love.

"What happened, Reyna?" He asked gently.

"Why are you here?"

"Do i sense jealousy here?" he mocked at me.

I just gave him a death stare.

"Aww c'mon don't tell me you were jealous of that girl." He again mocked.

"Shut up. I hate YOU." I snarled at him.

"Aww c'mon kitty, don't try to kill me."

"ARGHHHHHH." I left him.

"Reyna listen up." He followed me up.

"What?"

"Hey, c'mon I am sorry."

"Sorry? So easily?"

"Ahh what do you mean Reyna?"

"I'll tell you."

I moved faster than he can even imagine. I locked his arms behind him and pushed him hard on the ground and locked his legs.

"Auoooo."

"Are you okay?" I showed him mock concern.

"OUUU."

"Oh I love this." I leaned down and whispered in his ears.

"Me too." He smirked.

"What?"

"You on me."

"Arghhh." I let go of him but he caught hold of my wrists and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"I love you too." He drew me closer. The moon light fell on his face just at accurate angle and it was so-

"Me too."

He kissed my forehead, "I'll always love you."

He promised.

And that promise is still echoing in my ears.

Why didn't I promise him?

There wasn't any time to think coz I was possibly getting late.

I got ready quickly. I don't need assistance of any maid, like I said before I am not like those other princesses.

I pulled my hairs in a braid, down my neck.

I was about to open the door when someone closed my mouth.

"Run, just run away. Tonight there will be attack." Said a feminine voice

And then it was gone.

One thing was sure that whatever it said was true.

But what attack?

Sorry guys for the short chappie but I -am llazy….

=-(

Meet up soon


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack-2

**Guys here it is. BUT i am going out and can only update wen i return sooooooooooooooo...ENJOY:)**

**Reyna POV**

I was in a state of utter confusion. I cannot decide whether that was true or not. It was soo weird. Should I go with the voice or just ignore it? It seemed like sorcery. I should talk to my brother.

I went straight for my brother's room.

My brother wasn't in his room, which means he must be in the garden.

I proceeded for the garden. That's when someone grabbed my hand and swirled me around.

Octavian.

He wrapped his hands around my waits and pressed me against the wall.

"What is it?" I growled.

"I have got something to say."

"Else than 'I really love you'? Then speak out." I said breaking out of his grip.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"What is it?" I crossed my hands and asked him.

"See, there might be an attack today."

"How do you know this?"

"I-I overheard them speaking of it."

"Heard whom?"

"The Acella kingdom's men."

"What?" I yelped, "I –I can't believe it!"

"When I heard that, even I couldn't believe it."

"Oh no. That's not good; they were here to make peace right?"

"But I sensed the treachery. Afterall, all they want is bloodshed."

"What should we do now?"

"I will inform the king, you should go to a safe place."

"What the hell are you saying? I cannot stay safe when my kingdom is at war!"

"But we can't put you in danger. Now GO. No more argument."

"But- but-" And he was gone.

All the things were swirling in my head now. I mean literally!

My eyes became heavy. I fell on the floor, wait in someone's arms, I guess.

* * *

I could see the ceiling swirl. My head is paining. I couldn't remember anything. That's when everything came crashing down on me.

There was going to be a fight!

I climbed out of the bed and looked around. I was in a room. But it was a room built secretly underground.

Did Octavian do this? He's soo dead.

I quickly looked around the room. I needed armor. I looked in the closet and there I found it.

I quickly put on the armor and loaded myself with knifes and swords and my personal weapon which is a tube like thing which can turn into a javelin or a sword, it was given to me by my mother.

I opened the door and then climbed up the stairs silently and carefully.

I was just near the surface and I could easily hear the shouting and crying of the peoples. Curse the people of Acella.

I came out of the hiding and looked around for my brother. Where is he? Oh gods where is he? He isn't dead right?

I looked around frantically for him.

Well, I don't know whether he is alive or not but I can't stay put, I got to fight.

I started to fight. It was really easy to differentiate between the soldiers. The soldiers of Acella were wearing pure black armor while we had silver one.

I made my way to the palace, where I am sure my father would be.

I was almost there when I felt a surge of pain in my shoulder. Gods, how could I just _not_ sense someone coming?

I turned around, and it was a soldier of my _own_ kingdom!

Why would a soldier of my _own_ kingdom attack_ me_?

The soldier had struck me on my right shoulder and I can't even lift my hand. I was sure I was going to die when the soldier raised his hands to kill me.

That's when someone's sword clashed with the soldier's. The sword was pure black and I knew whose it was. The stygian king's. He stepped between me and the soldier.

"Go!" He ordered me.

I was too baffled with today's events. First, Octavian tells me that there is going to be an attack. Then suddenly I feel all woozy and when I woke up I found myself in a secret room. Then my own soldier tries to kill me and then the rival kingdom's king saves me. I am totally confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" he barked at me while fighting with 4 more soldiers.

I ran towards the throne room. And well the scene I saw truly shocked me. There was OCTAVIAN!

I mean what the hell was HE doing there? He was talking to my father but I can't hear what.

And I felt a strong urge of pain in my head. The world began to swirl (again). And I fell into someone's arms (again).

* * *

I saw the swirling black sky when I opened my eyes. Everything was swirling. The stars, the trees and the sky.

That's when I felt a little pain in my right shoulder and my head.

I tried to sit up. It was painful.

"You should rest for a while." I heard someone say. Oh it's the Stygian king. Wait! Stygian king? What is he doing here?

I did not have time to think much because I suddenly felt sick and retreated to sleep.

* * *

HAHAHa missed the badass Reyna? sorry but wait for the next chapter :)


End file.
